I like both
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Yuki recalls how Rei was engaged to a female teacher before their relationship after their parents marriage. Causing him to wonder about Rei's sexuality and relationship with him. Leaving them to have an in depth conversation and grow closer to one another. Genderbend, Rule 63, Yaoi, Fluff, Male Yuzu, Male Mei, Bisexual Mei, *Oneshot*, Fluff, feels, Citrus, A/U


**My first attempt at Citrus crossover, so I hope you guys like it**

 **I changed Mei and Yuzu's names to Rei and Yuki.** **As they sounded closer to the originals.**

 **anyway I hope you like it**

 **please follow, favourite and review**

Yuki lay silently on his and his stepbrothers shared bed quietly, his cheeks flushed a light red as he did so. Honestly, he never saw himself getting so addicted to this sort of thing in the past. Oh, how times had changed. Ever since the past life changes of his father's remarriage to Mei's mother, things had never been the same. But then if they hadn't, he never would have met the people in his life now.

After having found himself drawn and developing feelings for Rei, he had had to to research and investigation on same sex love. Hell for that matter romantic affections for your adopted/step sibling. Though he and Haru read these sorts of books together occasionally when they hung out. He was more into this sort of content and genre than the latter. Though Haru's sexuality was ambiguous for the time being.

What with his constant growing feelings for Rei and his teenage hormones, new feelings were beginning to take root and blossom inside of his heart. But he was scared of what his classmates and the world around him would think. So, he kept it hidden. The other boys would bully him, and he knew there was a chance some teachers may not accept it either. He was not naïve to how society looked at homosexuals and what harassment they received.

Teenage boys weren't always known for being kind to one another and often teased or harassed others for being different or less than stereotypical masculinity. Sure he did enjoy reading comics, gaming and products, but there were things that other guys liked that he didn't. Harassing and teasing his classmates or pushing others around was not one of them.

Due to their higher pecking order and being from wealthy families, a few of his male classmates were known to take advantage of this. Though Rei made sure to keep it from happening, there were a few who slipped through the cracks. God knows what they would do if they found out about his sexuality or attraction to Rei what with his already bad reputation.

He didn't want to put himself or Rei into that sort of situation. He would never allow his beloved stepbrother and object of his affections to suffer any more than he already had. I mean he had no idea where the two of them stood for the time being anyway. He knew they were closer and getting along better, but as to understanding his brothers heart he was still rather clueless.

Though Rei had been physical with him on many occasions, in the past it had never felt genuine. More forced, the same way two people would in a purely physical relationship involving benefits. Rei had also used those actions as a form of venting his own inner frustrations and despair. Having retained all of his trauma and emotions inside of him and never having genuinely expressed them.

His passes at Yuki having never been genuine in the past, having done so hide his own pain as a distraction. Something Yuki was eventually able to notice and stop him from doing and help him recover. His gestures towards Yuki now softer, more genuine and patient with him. Hell, he had become almost shy in a way. However, he now seemed more confident in his actions than before.

Rei still worried about Yuki and though not always obvious, did care in his own way. When Yuki had trouble with studies, Rei would help him understand the subject better. When he was home late he would stay up late and wait for him to come home, then scold him for making him worry in his own way. Over time he had come to learn that Rei had some tsundere personality traits.

Yuki knowing, he had never been happy in that forced arranged engagement with that female teacher. The fact she was forcing herself on him and manipulating him was the worst part. Just remembering it made Yuki's skin crawl. However, that also left many unanswered questions. What about before Rei was forced into that engagement by his grandmother. Had he been in a relationship with other women before? Or other men for that matter?

He couldn't help but wonder about these sorts of things after all. He had always lied to his old school classmates about having a girlfriend in the past. But in fact, Rei was his first relationship, in general and in terms of same sex. He was experiencing all sorts of feelings and seeing life differently than he had before. Seeing the hardships and understanding what problems he would face in the future because of his crush.

The bedroom door then opened, and Rei stepped into the bedroom, wearing a short sleeved white shirt and simple black boxers. A towel wrapped around his head and his cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower. What never failed to surprise Yuki was how Rei was completely oblivious to his own sex appeal. His silky black hair still wet from the damp of the shower, his bangs sticking to his forehead.

His pale cheeks flushed red from raised temperature, remaining water droplets running down his body. His violet eyes shiny and bright, gleaming in the light. Silent, calm and yet so full of awaiting emotions. He was honestly the most beautiful person Yuki had ever seen. whenever he looked into his eyes, time seemed to stop and his heart skipped a beat.

Yuki blushed profusely the longer he looked at him, still in awe of how handsome his stepbrother was. No wonder he was so popular at the school, anyone would fall for a guy like him. He was like a living incarnation of a character from his manga novels. He was so perfect in his eyes it hurt, others around him were aware of his looks to. Even Rei's childhood friend had unrequited feelings for him.

Rei spotted his older adopted sibling staring at him and blinked. Wondering what could be going through his brother's mind. The he spotted the book in his brother's hand and sighed heavily under his breath. "You don't need to hide it from me, I'm already aware of it. However, since you are doing no harm I will allow it" he replied casually. Though he had no issues with Yuki reading such content, he was more concerned on the fact it was about incest than same sex.

Yuki blinked wondering what Rei was talking about, upon realizing his cheeks flushed an even redder colour than before. He then threw the book in his bedside drawer and hid it out of sight. Feeling like an utter idiot. Unable to stop himself from panicking due to how careful he tried to be. He knew that Rei did not approve of the taboo brother topic of the books.

Rei sighed once more and sat on the chair by their shared bedside mirror. Drying and combing his hair to make it presentable again after his shower. Not wanting to get sick from going to bed with wet hair. Though he tended to get lost in his own mind sometimes, often withdrawn from others. The one defining trait of Rei was that she hated being a bother or burden to others around her.

Yuki shifted in his position on the bed, it was better he got what he needed to off his mind rather than later. If he didn't, Rei would get suspicious and it would only cause tension between them. He then took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Rei. Why…. Why do you like me? I mean before me you were engaged to that teacher. Are you in the closet or am I just an experiment" he asked nervously. This was his first time in a same sex relationship, let alone liking another boy for that matter.

Rei was taken aback by this question, then turned to face him with a look of genuine shock on his face. He had always thought it was clearly obvious as to why he was attracted to his stepbrother. But then again Yuki was always somewhat naïve. His expression then calmed, and his tone became more serious "No I'm not closeted, nor am I experimenting. My engagement to that teacher was for my grandpa's sake. As far as relationships, I've had my share of both" he explained casually.

He had kissed girls before in the past or held hands with them, but when it came to men it was much more difficult. Mostly having watched them from afar until now. Yuki was the first boy he had been physical with. Yet any intimacy came so naturally to him due to having had enough fantasies up until now. Not really repressing his attraction to men but more so keeping it personal and private.

Yuki gave Rei a look of confusion, he didn't understand what Rei was trying to say. Sometimes half the things Rei said were so cryptic or mysterious he never really knew what was going on inside his head or heart. He had a tendency to speak like an old man or aristocrat so his words were often hard to understand, until he simplified them to allow others to better understand.

Rei got up slowly then sat on the bed with Yuki, taking his hand in his own. This was a personal part of his life and he trusted Yuki enough to explain this to him. His violet orbs gazing silently into Yuki's shiny green ones. "I'm bisexual Yuki, I like both. More so I am attracted to both genders. However, you are the first boy I have ever been with".

This whole situation was as new to him as it was Yuki, yet he knew what he wanted. He was more confident about it than Yuki due to knowing what he wanted due to having been able to figure out his sexuality sooner. Though he knew it was selfish to use Yuki for his own needs. He sought from him the affection he had been denied growing up as a child. The one thing that he was able to receive from Yuki.

Yuki stared at Rei in surprise, as he never expected to receive such an answer. But it did make a lot of sense now that he had explained it. However, it did make him happy to know that he was Rei's first in many ways. He felt his cheeks flush all over again, averting eye contact with Rei due to awkwardness. However, it did more sense as he had never seen Rei show any interest or physical intimacy with other guys before.

But he was touched that out of any guy he could have fallen for or caught his eye it happened to be him. I mean, he had never really been popular with anyone much in the past. Sure he was good at making friends but in terms of being able to attract someone romantically was often a failure due to being rejected for not being "Mature" or for getting into trouble a lot due to his outgoing personality.

"Did I make a good impression?" he asked shyly. At school he was nowhere near as popular as Rei due to people seeing him as a trouble-making delinquent. They judged him based on his looks before getting to know him at all. Next to Rei, Haru and Masumi, everyone else treated him like an outcast. Though he was grateful for some members of the student council warming up to him compared to the cold shoulder they used to give him.

Though he often wore a bright smile and remained optimistic he was still human. Capable of weakness and self doubt, however he had only ever shown that face to the likes of Rei or Haru. Never would he let anyone in his school see him at his worst or he knew that would make him a target. After all, most times a guy showed weakness it left him open to harassment or teasing.

Rei softened and raised his hand to caress Yuki's cheek fondly, a warm smile on his face. It was not often that Rei smiled from the heart, so it never failed to make Yuki's heart skip a beat. "Hai. You're the most genuine person I've ever met. Your never afraid to be yourself. Though your shyer nature does stir a dominance in me" he replied in a playful tone. Though his actions were often awkward due to never having grown up with many friends.

He was never the type of person to lie about how he felt. Yuki had helped him find his own happiness away from his grandmothers wishes for him. As well as helping to strengthen the bond between them. Allowing him to stand on his own two feet.

Yuki didn't know how to respond other than his face reddening even darker. However, he tried to not to be awkward and ruin the moment. "I… when your sad, I want to protect you. I want to make you happy, to see you smile" he replied nervously. He knew that Rei had suffered a lot and hid his pain deep inside but was learning to move on from it. But there were still times when Rei showed weakness or naivety to situations leaving him vulnerable.

Back when their parents married, and they started to live together, he told himself it was out duty of being a new big brother. But now, it was different. Now he simply wanted to protect Rei because of his own feelings. Seeing Rei suffer, thinking of him being any sort of pain, emotional or physical. Someone causing him to suffer, the very thought sent him into a mental panic.

Rei smiled fondly, though he often gave off a wrong impression to others due to his enthusiasm and outgoing personality. Yuki had a sincere heart, caring for others around him indefinitely. He earned the respect and idolization of others around him because he was honest about himself and encouraged people to follow their hearts or just doing the right thing.

Rei moved his hand upwards to caress Yuki's cheek and brush some of his bangs out of the way. Staring into his luminous green orbs quietly, so bright like the sun and as haunting as a jewel. "We have something in common" he replied playfully. As much as Yuki could be a pain in the ass, he admired him too. He hated seeing Yuki fall apart to self-consciousness and doubt, finding comfort in his smile.

Yuki laughed under his breath then averted his gaze to look at Rei bashfully. Why was it whenever he had a problem and he talked to Rei, everything seemed to fade away and he felt seemingly calm once more? What magic did Rei cast upon him? A warm smile on his face. Knowing he had been able to grow closer to him in that very moment.


End file.
